


Sleepovers can be a good thing, still.

by Magnoliachild



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Military AU, Modern Era, Nightmares (mentioned), Thor is a marine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Marine Thor has just gotten home from an 18 month deployment and just wants a shower and sleep. Loki is just trying to be helpful and lands a new friend and possibly a date out of it.HIATUS: That or I need writing ideas for where this should go!!!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Loki could hear the booming voice all the way from his tiny studio tucked all the way in the back. One of his best friends owned the building so he could have had a huge sprawling studio in the front of the building but he liked the cramped space. It reminded him of all the years he spent painting in his one bedroom apartment. He was looking for a reason to avoid outlining these pictures so he got up to go investigate the loud person. 

“Sir, you, SIR you have to calm down!!” the lady at the front of the complex was yelling over the guy who apparently was just loud as hell, because he wasn’t being aggressive at all, he was just loudly demanding something. 

“Listen lady, I know you have a job to do, but I’m telling you I’m looking for the personal entrance because I am related to the owner of the building, and I just got back from a 18 month deployment, and I’d really like to shower.” the large man stated, Loki just now processed that he was in fact in military gear and carrying a large dark green duffle bag. 

Loki got lost in staring at the man and didn’t hear the woman continue to tell the large man that there wasn’t a personal door to the building, Loki hated her, she was new and didn’t know anything. 

Before he realizes that his mouth was opening Loki was saying, “Here follow me, it's over on this side of the building.” The man turned around and looked for the person that had to match that beautiful voice. He turned around not expecting a male model to be standing there in ink and paint covered clothes. The guy made eye contact with him and waved him over. Thor sent one last look at the girl behind the desk, grabbed his gear and headed over to the wisp of a man standing and waiting for him with an eyebrow raised. 

Thor booked it over there to the man who even standing still seems like he is moving. Once the guy got close to Loki, he started speaking, “My name is Loki, I rent the back studio, and work weird hours so until you get a key to this door, because they changed the locks in the remodel, I can let you in as needed. Or I can make you a copy of my key.” Loki, Thor noted, paused for a second and looked him up and down, and then continued,”Ok, this is the outer door that leads up to the higher levels, and where I’m assuming your apartment. Here is my card, that way if you get locked out or need anything, let me know.” 

Loki finished saying all that with a smile and a quick wave. He turned and headed to a door that was covered in almost as many colors as his clothes were. Luckily about the time Thor got his brain to work his mouth kicked back on too, “My name is Thor by the way!”. He saw the little smile that Loki gave him over his shoulder and the little nod that followed as he shut the door behind him. 

Thor headed up the stairs with his stuff, and prayed that Tony had taken care of his apartment like he said he would. Thor was just hoping that Tony hadn’t forgotten that he was taking care of his apartment as Tony was prone to forgetting things in his engineering binges. Thor unlocked the door and took a deep breath, happy to be home, processing the air fresheners plugged into the walls, and the lack of dust on the everything really. He sets his stuff down and walks to the kitchen, and opens the fridge happy to see that it has fresh groceries in it, along with one of Thor’s guilty pleasures, a fruit arrangement, with a note. 

_ THOR, we’re happy you’re home, I had the service restock the fridge, pantry, and your toiletries. Let me know when you get settled in!! Love TONY & Pepper.  _

Thor, shakes his head at Tony’s ridiculous scrawl that hasn’t changed since their freshman year at MIT. Thor breaks out of the memories, eats almost all of the arrangement and heads to his room to shower and sleep. He finds his room cleaner than he left it and the scent of laundry and Tony, knowing that the heathen had probably crashed here a few nights just so the room didn’t smell like a hotel, Tony knowing that Thor could stand the impersonal feel and smell of them. 

Thor stripped down and headed to his shower, and proceeded to use every drop of hot water. 

He got out and got dressed and headed to the living room to relax for the night, and he saw that Tony even logged him into all his streaming sites. Thor spent the night being lazy and munching on the snacks that are in the apartment and playing on his phone. Then he remembers that Loki had given him his number. 

A few floors down Loki is finishing the ink outlines, and starting a new drawing kind of absentmindedly, before he realizes that he’s sketching a face, not just any, Thor’s very nice face. He hopes that Thor will get a hold of him sometime soon so that Loki doesn’t have to stalk him. 

Neither man knows anything other than a first name, but that doesn’t matter, they end up meeting less than a week later. Thor starts having nightmares after a few days of being home, not as bad as most men he knows but some of them still bother him enough that he has to get up and not go back to bed. One of the nights he decides to get up and wander around the building. He heads down the stairs and turns towards Loki’s office to see if the artist is in fact in his studio at this hour. 

He gets down there and sees the light so he knocks on the door, he waits a few minutes and then the door swings open to reveal Loki just as beautiful and messy as the first day they met. 

Loki has a cranky look as he opens the door, until he sees that it's the military guy Thor, he remembers is standing in a tight tee shirt, solid sweats and some beat up looking tennis shoes. 

“Hey I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d take you up on your offer and come see you.” Thor says before he loses his nerve. 

Loki looks over his attire and the exhaustion on his face and body, and makes a decision, “Yeah, that’s perfectly fine, here come on in, I’m not doing a lot, just coloring a commission. If you want to there’s a couch and a blanket right there. Feel free to sleep if you feel comfortable.” and just like that Thor is watching Loki go back to shading his picture like there’s not a 6’2 260 lb marine that could kill him standing right behind him. Thor is still standing there five minutes later when Loki looks up to switch colors. He can read the confusion in the body that is standing in front of him. Loki sighs and then explains. 

“I had many friends that were abused, myself included, I’m good at reading people, you’re exhausted, and your body needs somewhere safe to sleep, for whatever reason that somewhere safe sent you after me, I’m fine with that. There’s the couch, the floor, hell sleep upright in the art cabinet if it helps. I’m gonna be over here working on paintings and stuff, so if you want to watch you can, otherwise get some sleep marine.” Loki finishes with a sigh, and goes back to working when he hears a small noise, “I get nightmares, not as many as most soldiers, but they still mess with me some nights, so tonight I got up to just get out of my apartment. And then I remembered you said that I could come here then you opened the door.” He said with a sad smile. Loki just nodded his head in agreement and continued shading. 

Loki shaded for a little while longer, then he heard the quiet snores and a clunk as Thor’s phone hit the floor. Loki took the phone and noticed that it was unlocked so he added his number in, and texted himself, and then looked at the time, realizing that it was almost 4 am and that he had a meeting at 9 am with his mother in the morning, so he messaged her, and pulled out the folded cot that he keeps when he can’t be bothered to walk upstairs, yes he has an apartment up there too, just not the floor that Thor is on, he’s like two floors down so that he can have a big area for a kiln and a clay space. 

So he pulled the cot out, this time so that Thor didn’t wake up alone. He knows that it's not great for someone having a bad night, so he lays down and settles in for either, no sleep or a hard crash. 

  
  


He wakes up an undetermined number of hours later to see Thor no longer there, but a cup of coffee and two texts on his phone, one from his mother and one from Thor, he decides that his mother could wait, and opens Thor’s message. 

_ Thank you for staying with me, I appreciate it a lot. That’s the best I’ve slept since college. Maybe we need to have more sleep overs! ;P ~Thor _

Loki went through the many stages of gay panic that happens when you start falling for a straight guy, then he notices that Thor had put a sticker on the coffee cup that said  _ Pretty fly for a BI guy  _ and a note next to it in scribbled writing,  _ If you’re straight I’m sorry, but otherwise the invitation is real!  _ Loki smiled to himself and decided to message his mother before responding to the coffee flirting. 

After messaging his mother and setting up another meeting today for lunch, he heads upstairs and decides to respond to Thor’s message. He took a selfie in front of his floor length mirror with his flag very clear in the corner and sent it along with a message reading, _ I do love a good sleepover ;).  _


	2. I just wanna crack like a glowstick or be beat like a rug...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny statement might be the beginning of the how did y'all meet conversation in twenty years.

He wakes up an undetermined number of hours later to see Thor no longer there, but a cup of coffee and two texts on his phone, one from his mother and one from Thor, he decides that his mother could wait, and opens Thor’s message. 

_ Thank you for staying with me, I appreciate it a lot. That’s the best I’ve slept since college. Maybe we need to have more sleep overs! ;P ~Thor _

Loki went through the many stages of gay panic that happens when you start falling for a straight guy, then he notices that Thor had put a sticker on the coffee cup that said  _ Pretty fly for a BI guy  _ and a note next to it in scribbled writtting,  _ If you’re straight I’m sorry, but otherwise the invitation is real!  _ Loki smiled to himself and decided to message his mother before responding to the coffee flirting. 

After messeging his mother and setting up another meeting today for lunch, he heads upstairs and decides to respond to Thor’s message. He took a selfie in front of his floor length mirror with his flag very clear in the corner and sent it along with a message reading, _ I do love a good sleepover ;).  _

Thor heard the message ding as he got home from the gym, and decided that he would check it later. It had been a pretty good day so far, waking up with Loki on a cot next to him had settled him more than he realized, not that he had told Loki but when he had woken up Loki’s hand had been settled against his ankle, Thor just assumed Loki was subconsciously comforting him. Don’t get him wrong, Thor wanted to tote Loki off the second he saw him, but he wasn’t one to assume what a person's sexuality is, so when he left that cup and the note he was terrified but the good sleep outweighed the fear of Loki being straight. 

Thor zones back in and sees that he’s been standing with the fridge open to put up groceries, so he finishes that and then remembers what started that train of thought in the first place, and opens his messages. 

Thor wasn’t expecting for the message to be a pic of a still bed headed Loki with a large pride flag in the background. He’ll take it though, so he responds to the message with a long thought out reply. 

_ Hey Loki, really glad to see that I didn’t offend you with the coffee, however I feel llike we need to have a long talk before the Sleeping part of the sleepover happens, if you’re even into that kind of thing. ~Thor  _

He hits send and then plugs his phone in and goes about his day. Loki a few floors down has misplaced his phone in the rush of getting ready to go meet with his mother and ran out and left his phone, so he didn’t see the message for hours leaving his anxiety to rocket after Thor doesn’t respond to his questioning of time and place for discussing. Thor is not ignoring Loki just trying to tell him that he literally just wants to cuddle Loki for the rest of forever and anything else is just a good bonus, that does not sound hella weird. 

Finally Loki gives up on getting Thor to text him back so he heads down to his studio to try to get some work done, he thinks about how many commissions he has left and chooses to work on the sketch of Thor he made last night. He works until his eyes start closing so he leaves a note on his door that says don’t wake until 10 am and then proceeds to crash against his desk. 

He wakes up to his stomach growling remembering that he didn’t eat dinner last night so he heads upstairs. Loki is almost to his floor when he runs into Thor, literally runs into Thor, he bounces back so far that Thor has to catch him so he doesn’t fall back down the stairwell. 

“Shit!! Sorry Lo!! I was trying to come find you then I wasn’t sure if you would appreciate me crashing your studio twice, so I didn’t sleep and was heading to the gym, but I was hoping I was gonna see you today.” Thor spits out all in one breath all while still holding Loki mostly against him. 

“I.. I like that you called me Lo. I honestly don’t mind if you want to crash the studio anytime, just don’t touch the art. As far as the gym, no I’m going to my apartment to shower and eat and possibly crack my entire body like a glowstick. Enjoy your gym, holler at me when you're back and you can come over and we can do something if you want.” Loki finishes as he starts to walk off, he pauses when he hears Thor start to mumble a little bit, “I know how to pop things, like my bachelors is in exercise science and PT.” Loki turns a little bit and thinks before he speaks, “Then maybe you can get the knot that is the size of your fist that is stuck in my spine.” Loki says with a nod and an indication to follow him. 

They get upstairs and Thor is standing awkwardly at Loki’s door, he doesn’t know if Loki wants his shoes off, if he needs to stay in a certain area or if there are rules he needs to follow, but Loki must sense his panic because he comes over and leads him to the couch to sit, and he huffs a breath and decides that they’re gonna talk before anything else. 

Loki grabs them each a water bottle and then sits down in front of Thor who doesn’t look like he’s taken a breath since the moment that Loki found him. So Loki starts by taking the water bottle and gently putting it in Thor’s hand so that he can slowly push the bottle up to his mouth because if he can get him to drink some cool water and calm down he may be able to make it through this conversation without shutting down himself. 

Loki thinks through the talking points he wants to make while Thor drinks the water. When Thor starts looking more in it, Loki starts his list of points to make. 

“Ok, so you can slowly think about these points but before anything past friends happens here’s what you need to know. First, as you figured I am not not straight, I’m pan though I do lean more towards men. Second, I do have a job, I do commissioned art and things for companies. Third, I would love the chance to climb you like a tree if given the chance, however I also really like the idea of waking up touching you just a little bit even if its just sleeping back to back.” Loki pauses and takes a big breath and then continues, “I also like the idea of old fashion dates, and not this straight to bed business. However if no part of the last option appeals to you then there is nothing required of you, if all you want is to lay on the couch or in the floor or however/wherever and sleep I’ll be there, if you want me.” he finishes with a huff and a self deprecating smile. 

Thor was amazed at what he just heard he could probably tell Loki what he was thinking earlier and he would probably completely agree. However, he needs to tread carefully. “I think that I really like the idea of dating you. I am bi, also with a preference for men, however I have never had a long term male partner. I also work as I mentioned when we came upstairs I studied PT at MIT with one of my friends, he actually owns the building. I haven’t found a job yet, though I have a feeling that Tony would hire and pay me without a second thought.” Thor kinda giggles a little to himself, and then says something that makes Loki break for just a minute, “and between you and me, I’ve never seen someone that I wanna strip and trace every inch of, like I did when I first saw you.” 

“This is gonna sound really forward of me, but Thor can I kiss you?” Loki asks while leaning closer to Thor in the hopes of a positive answer. Thor nods as he pulls Loki from across the table to across his legs, holding as tight as he can without actually restricting Loki from moving away if he needs to, and hopes that he doesn’t. 

They kiss on the couch forever, with Thor holding Loki across his lap, they slowly shift from sitting to reclined, to finally Thor coving Loki from tip to toe and he couldn’t be happier. When they finally break apart and are ready to stay like that, they decide that ordering food and watching movies is wonderful. 

When food gets there, and they start movies they decide to get to know each other, even if that means Loki making Thor cackle and boom with his getting to know you questions. 

Loki asks things like, what is your biggest anxiety/depression trigger, what stage clinger are you in a relationship, how much clingy can you tolerate before you get annoyed, when do you expect to be made public, what rules are involved in dating you. 

Thor asks things like, what was your favorite activity as a kid, what makes you happy, what’s your favorite trait in a partner, morning or night person, where you grew up. 

They go through these questions and more, eating dinner, moving down to the studio, and back upstairs to sleep. They don’t even stop when they have to seperate to get ready for bed. The only problem came in when they had to plan the bed, were they gonna share a bed? Crash together on a couch? Or maybe go back to being little and make a pallet on the floor? 

They finally decide to make a ballet at Loki’s so that he can get up and get ready to go down to the studio in the morning, they are both starting with their own blankets and plenty of room. Thor can’t wait to see what happens since he saw how much Loki seeks in his sleep already. 

The next morning Loki goes to stretch and roll like he always does in the morning and is stopped by a deep grumble and the arm that is banded across his chest. Thor begins to press gentle kisses across what he can reach of Loki’s shoulders, and neck, he slowly shifts them so that he resumes his position from yesterday on top of Loki, and proceeds to wake him up like he decides he wants to do forever, and doesn’t stop until Loki is awake and actively squirming away from the kisses. 

“Good morning my beautiful Lo,” Thor drawls out while Loki rubs his eyes and gets adjusted to being awake and happy. “Mmmmh, good morning indeed, I definitely don’t regret this, he says with a grin and a wink in Thor’s direction as he squirms out and heads to the bathroom to get ready to head to his studio. 

He comes out of the bathroom and gives Thor a kiss and gets his coffee on autopilot, he grabs all his stuff and heads out the door with another kiss, this one slightly longer, and more involved, ends and he tells Thor he can hang out if he wants to, or he can go do what he wants to do and they can meet later. Regardless of the plan Loki leaves with a “just let me know, and keep me updated, bye Love!!” Leaving a speechless Thor in his wake. 

This was gonna be an interesting relationship, Thor said to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna keep adding chapters for a little bit, but I make absolutely no promises because I'm going to my dad's tomorrow and I don't get time to sit and write, but if y'all remind me I may manage. I love every single one of y'all that kudos and comment, on this or any of my works!!!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!!! This is my first Thorki fic so let me know what y'all think!! Comments make me happy, and lmk if I should continue this!!


End file.
